Le consentement de Sasuke
by Nicori
Summary: OS- Vous vous êtes toujours demandé ce qui a bien pu se passer dans la tête de Sasuke pour qu'il finisse par épouser Sakura? Peut-être que la réponse est ici... Qui sait?


**Le Consentement de Sasuke**

Comment vis-t-ton dans le remord ? Comment se supporte-t-on ? Comment pouvons-nous nous regarder en face ? Voilà à peu de choses près les questions que se posaient Sasuke en boucle. Aujourd'hui, il était rentré d'une énième mission pour Kakashi devenu Hokage.

Après avoir fait son rapport, il était monté en haut de la falaise de Konoha ou les visages des 6 Hokages du village avaient été sculptés. Du haut de cette falaise, il contemplait la vivante Konoha sous ce soleil de début d'après-midi et ses habitants vacants à leurs occupations quotidiennes en se répétant pour la millième fois à quel point il ne méritait pas la chance qu'il avait eu. Naruto lui avait permi d'échapper à la prison et même à la mort. Non seulement il avait obtenu sa grâce officielle (obligeant le conseil à le laisser libre) mais aussi son pardon personnel. Naruto n'avait jamais cherché à renier ses fautes et ses mauvais côtés. Au contraire, il les lui avait toujours dénoncés honnêtement et clairement. Malgré tout, il les avait tout simplement acceptés. Il se demandait encore comment, après tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ceux qu'il avait tué, toute ces choses horribles qu'il avait pu dire ou faire… Comment, après s'être allié aux côtés du mal avait-il pu conserver son amitié et sa confiance ? Il lui avait tellement facilement pardonné ses crimes ! Il ne le méritait pas. Il aurait dû mourir en prison, être banni pour le restant de sa vie !

Au lieu de ça, Naruto avait peser de toute son influence pour que Kakashi lui offre le travail d'enquêteur dont il avait toujours rêvé et lui confie les missions les plus lourdes, les plus dangereuses et les plus secrètes avec confiance. Il donnait son maximum pour se montrer digne du crédit qu'on lui donnait, et envers lequel il serait toujours redevable, en s'efforçant de remplir ses missions avec un perfectionnisme obsessionnel. Qui aurait pu dire, toutes ses années après, que Sasuke avait été un meurtrier, un assassin, un lâche, un vengeur ? Personne.

Personne, si ce n'est… Sasuke lui-même. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne pourrait se pardonner à lui-même les choix qu'il avait fait et le chemin qu'il avait pris. Tout aurait pu être plus simple. Sasuke aurait pu se battre contre l'Akatsuki et Madara aux côtés de son équipe dès le départ. Il aurait pu devenir fort avec Naruto et non-pas contre lui. Ils auraient pu vaincre Madara et même Kaguya avant que ces centaines d'innocents ne soient tués par la guerre. Peut-être la paix entre les 5 grandes nations aurait été plus rapide. Tout ça, à cause de sa bêtise. Non, jamais. Jamais au grand jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner…

« _ C'est beau non ?

Sasuke tourna brusquement la tête, habitué à la méfiance.

_Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question., répliqua le blond. Je croyais que tu étais en mission.

_Je viens de rentrer.

_Ah.

Le silence se fit.

_ J'ai toujours adoré cette vue de Konoha, souffla Naruto en s'asseyant près de Sasuke. J'y venais souvent quand j'étais jeune.

Il eut un nouveau silence plus long et pesant que le premier. Cette fois ce fut Sasuke qui le rompit :

_Tu n'as pas mieux à faire Naruto ?

La question aurait pu être sèche, vexante et mal reçue mais le ton qu'avait utilisé Sasuke était doux et calme. La question était sincère. Il se demandait réellement si Naruto n'avait pas mieux à faire que de rester avec lui. Naruto le comprit parfaitement et répondit d'un ton léger :

_ Je suis en congé. Hinata s'occupe d'Himawari – tu te rends comptes qu'elle a déjà 6 mois ! – et Boruto fait la sieste, ordre de la maman ! Du coup, j'ai un peu de temps libre, termina-t-il dans un sourire.

_Tu ferais mieux de rentrer t'occuper de ta famille.

_Mais non ! J'ai bien le droit de souffler un peu. Etre père, c'est un travail à plein temps je te jure ! C'est beaucoup plus difficile que d'être Ninja !

Sasuke ricana avant de répondre :

_Je veux bien le croire.

_Et puis tous nos amis sont occupés alors je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. En plus, ça fait un bail que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Les yeux dans le vague, il continuait de regarder sans voir le village et les passants, indifférent au regard insistant que Naruto portait sur lui.

_Eh teme ! Je t'ai posé une question !, s'impatienta Naruto.

_Tu as une belle famille, répondit simplement Sasuke ne tenant aucunement compte ni de la question ni de l'insulte qui avait suivi ni même de l'agacement du blond.

_Hein ? Heu… Merci., répondit Naruto prit au dépourvu.

_Prends en soin. Les familles se brisent si vite et je sais de quoi je parle.

Naruto acquiesça en silence. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière ce compliment. La voix de Sasuke était emprunte d'une sorte de mélancolie et d'amertume.

_Je suis content pour toi Naruto., poursuivit Sasuke.

Cette fois, Naruto en était certain, Sasuke était amère, triste, désemparé.

Naruto songea que Sasuke repensait à sa famille d'autrefois alors il lui répondit doucement :

_Tu sais Sasuke, il serait peut-être tant que tu fasses le deuil de ta famille d'avant et que tu en crée une nouvelle.

Naruto s'attendait à se faire envoyer sur les roses. Aussi tomba-t-il des nues quand Sasuke répondit naturellement :

_Oui mais avec qui ? Toi tu as la ville et toutes les jeunes filles à tes pieds alors ça te parait peut-être simple mais ce n'est pas le cas pour moi. Les gens me tolèrent parce que Kakashi m'a gracié et que tout le monde sait que je suis l'ami de « Naruto Uzumaki, le grand héros de Konoha » mais les gens restent méfiants et c'est compréhensible. Qui voudrait se rapprocher d'un déserteur, d'un meurtrier, d'un assassin ?

Naruto en fut soufflé. C'était donc ça le problème ? Sasuke se sentait rejeté ?

Alors Naruto choisit ses mots et répondit calmement :

_Tu te rappelles quand nous étions gosses ? Tout le monde t'adorait et toutes les filles étaient amoureuses de toi. Ça me rendait jaloux d'ailleurs. Mais toi tu n'en avais que faire. Tu disais qu'elles ne t'aimaient pas vraiment, qu'elles n'aimaient que ton nom ou tes résultats scolaires. Ben, aujourd'hui, c'est un peu pareil pour moi. J'ai beau avoir passé toute mon enfance et mon adolescence à espérer de la reconnaissance, de la gloire et du respect, maintenant que le village me considère comme un héros, je me rends compte que cela ne compte pas pour moi. Ce qui compte, c'est ma famille et mes amis. Le regard des autres ne m'intéresse plus.

Naruto se tut un instant. Sasuke comprenais très bien le raisonnement de Naruto pour avoir eu le même des années auparavant. Malgré tout, si Naruto était seul autrefois, il s'était construit un véritable réseau et plus personne n'aurait pu imaginer un instant que Naruto aie pu être en marge un instant dans sa vie. Lui, c'était le contraire. C'était en tant qu'adulte qu'il était seul et ce serait très certainement définitif.

_Mais tu sais, repris Naruto, même à l'époque où j'étais seul et haï de tous, en fait, je ne l'étais pas vraiment.

_Hm ? , hoqueta Sasuke de surprise.

_Oui, j'ai appris il y a peu qu'Hinata m'avait toujours aimé en fait. Même à l'école quand j'étais un cancre bête et seul. Et finalement, c'est elle que j'ai épousé et pas celles qui m'ont découvert quand on a remporté la guerre. Aujourd'hui nos places sont inversées mais toi, au moins, tu sais qui tient à toi.

_Qui ?

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux et s'exclama :

_Tu te fiches de moi là Sasuke ? C'est une blague c'est ça ? Je sais que t'es long pour imprimer quand il s'agit de sentiments mais tout de même ! Sakura te cours après depuis plus de 20 ans ! Comment n'as-tu toujours pas compris que…

_Sakura ?, le coupa Sasuke.

_Evidemment Sakura ! Elle est amoureuse de toi depuis toujours et te l'as dit des dizaines de fois !

_Tu penses que je devrais sortir avec Sakura ?

_Je ne pense rien du tout. Je faisais seulement le parallèle en disant qu'Hinata m'aimait déjà à la pire période de ma vie et que Sakura a continué de t'aimer à la pire période de la tienne et que donc tu n'es pas si seul que tu le crois. Et puis je suis là, moi aussi. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils sans répondre puis se leva brutalement et partit sans explication aucune tandis que Naruto ronchonnait d'être laissé en plan de cette façon.

Sasuke se rendit directement chez Sakura et s'introduisit par la fenêtre de sa chambre sans frapper. Il la trouva à son bureau, l'air concentré dans de volumineux ouvrages qu'elle oublia aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit Sasuke faire irruption dans la pièce.

« _Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

_Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?, la coupa-t-il.

Sakura rougit soudainement en balbutiant :

_Que… je… quoi ?

_Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?, répéta le brun avec aplomb, ne se souciant pas une seconde de la gêne qu'il causait à la jeune femme.

Sakura se reprit et répondit avec détermination :

_Oui Sasuke. Je t'aime. Mais tu le savais déjà depuis le temps non ?, termina-t-elle dans un sourire.

_Mais pourquoi ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait ?

Sakura haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

_Si je savais pourquoi, il y a longtemps que j'aurais arrêté de t'aimer, répondit-elle avec franchise. Parce que c'est plutôt douloureux d'être amoureuse de toi. Tu me rejettes sans arrêt, tu disparais pendant des années – sais-tu à quel point j'étais inquiète ? – tu commets des actes ignobles… Mais enfin, les sentiments, ça ne se commende pas. Je t'ai toujours aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours.

_Malgré tout ?

_Malgré tout, sourit-elle. »

Sasuke avait entendu ce qu'il voulait et sortit immédiatement de la chambre de la même façon qu'en y entrant. Il entendit à peine, le « Sasuke attend ! » que cria Sakura quand il s'échappa.

Sasuke passa toute la fin de la journée et la nuit à repenser à ce qu'avait dit Sakura. Ainsi donc elle l'aimait et l'acceptait. Malgré toute les horreurs qu'il avait pu dire ou faire par le passé, elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Tant d'amour… Tant d'amour qu'il ne méritait pas… Et pourtant, l'amour, n'était-ce pas au fond ce qu'il avait cherché toute sa vie ? Dans les bras de sa mère, dans le regard de son père, dans les mots d'Itachi ? N'était-ce pas cette absence d'amour qui l'avait fait tant souffrir quand ses parents moururent, quand Itachi partit ? N'était-ce pas parce qu'on lui avait retiré cet amour qu'il avait commis tous ces actes abominables ? Et pourtant… Et pourtant Sakura l'avait toujours aimé et elle l'aimait encore ! Et si la réponse était là depuis le début ? Et si Sakura était celle qui pouvait lui donner cet amour dont il manquait si cruellement ?

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke retourna voir Sakura dans sa chambre. Sans lui demander son avis, il la prit par le bras et l'emmena dans le quartier Uchiwa. Bien que Sakura l'inondait de question comme « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », « Pourquoi est-on là ? », « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? », Sasuke ne répondit à aucune d'elles. Il l'emmena au bord du canal où il avait appris, il y avait si longtemps maintenant, à lancer la boule de feu suprême. Quand il arriva au bord, il se tut un instant, il ne savait pas comment aborder la question. Finalement, il prit une grande inspiration et parla sincèrement :

_Sakura, je ne crois pas que je t'aime.

Sakura ouvrit grands les yeux. Il se moquait d'elle là, non ? Il l'avait fait faire tout ce chemin pour lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas ?

_Mais, poursuivit-il, toi tu m'aimes.

_Oui, c'est à peu près la situation, répliqua sarcastiquement Sakura. Excuse-moi mais si c'est pour dire ce genre de choses, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Elle s'apprêta à se détourner mais Sasuke la rattrapa fermement par l'avant-bras en s'écriant :

_Attend ! Je…

Sasuke avala sa salive et termina :

_ Toi tu m'aimes et… J'en ai besoin.

_Hein ?

_J'ai besoin de cet amour et si tu es prête à me le donner, j'en aurais… vraiment besoin… pour me reconstruire.

_Tu… Que … Quoi ? , balbutia Sakura n'osant pas croire ce qu'elle entendait. Mais la suite ne lui laissa plus aucun doute car, dans la parfaite tradition Uchiwa, Sasuke s'inclina devant elle et, la tête basse, il lui demanda à mi-voix :

_Sakura Haruno, accepterais-tu de m'aimer pour toujours ? Accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Au bout de quelques secondes, à bout de patience, Sasuke releva la tête pour tomber dans les yeux brillants de larmes de Sakura. Cette dernière tremblait si fort que sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sans cesse sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Cependant, le regard inquisiteur de Sasuke sembla la secouer parce qu'elle s'empressa de répondre rapidement :

_Ou..Oui…Oui…Ou…i

Sasuke eut un petit sourire en coin et la serra contre lui. Pendant que Sakura tentait difficilement de se remettre de ses émotions, Sasuke lui murmura à l'oreille un « merci » sincère.

Le mariage eut lieu 6 mois plus tard dans le temple Uchiwa et dans la plus pure tradition Uchiwa. Il fut rapide et en petit comité. Seuls Naruto (le témoin de Sasuke), Ino (la témoin de Sakura) et Kakashi (qui officiait) avaient eu le privilège de voir le couple s'unir. Sakura était vêtue d'une robe simple couleur crème. Sasuke avait simplement ajouté une veste noire à ses vêtements habituels. Quand Kakashi annonça qu'il « pouvait embrasser la mariée », Sasuke songea, dans le doux baiser que lui offrit sa nouvelle femme, que Naruto avait raison : il suffisait qu'une seule personne au monde vous aime assez pour que toutes les haines soient oubliées. Finalement, c'était si simple.

 _Je sais ce que vous allez me dire: impossible que Naruto aie déjà ses 2 enfants alors que Sasuke n'est même pas en couple puisque Boruto et Sarada ont le même âge mais tant pis pour cette incohérence, le texte était meilleur comme ceci. J'espère qu'ils vous a plût (et si oui je ne suis pas contre une petite review ;) )._


End file.
